Partners
by UrbanCinderella
Summary: Nicole Meyer has been kidnapped, and it is all up to Sakura to recover her. Part of an organization called the WPO, she is just right for the job. But there's a twist- she has been assigned a cold, amber eyed partner... and they hate each other. SS
1. Tardiness

DISCLAIMER: Owns: nothing. Don't: sue. Simple enough?  
  
Author's note: Well, this is my second fanfic. Don't worry, I'll still work on Falling Blossom, but I can't help it. I'm jealous of all those authors who have two stories in their profiles. ^-~  
  
****  
  
'And the price of that beautiful wine holder is-1500! Congratulations Sakura! You are our winner!'  
  
The buzzer went off just before she could give Bob a hug. She slammed the clock off, pushing herself from her bed slowly.  
  
Eyes still closed, she wandered off to the bathroom, bumping into a couple dressers along the way. She turned the knob, stripping off her pajamas at the same time. Without opening her eyes, she stepped into the steamy shower.  
  
Within minutes, she was asleep again.  
  
****  
  
This time she awoke to a few knocks on the bathroom door. Opening her eyes quickly, she saw an outline of Tomoyo through the shower curtains.  
  
"I'll be done in a minute, Tomoyo," she called sleepily.  
  
Tomoyo smiled kindly. "You fell asleep again, didn't you?"  
  
Sakura tried to hide the shivers from the now cold water on her back. "Only for a minute," she answered sheepishly.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, turning to leave. Throwing her words over her shoulder, she said, "You do realize it's 7:45."  
  
"HOE?!?!" (Allllways wanted to do that ^-^)  
  
****  
  
Sakura ran through the doors at exactly 8:06. Her heels clicked on the white linoleum floor. WPO (World Peace Organization)'s headquarters was very plain.  
  
'Late again. If I run, I can make it into my office before---'  
  
Her head collided with a heavily muscled chest. Knocking her off her balance, she dropped her briefcase. Landing heavily, she looked up into cold, amber eyes.  
  
Jumping up quickly, she apologized to the man. Her eyes took in his handsome appearance, smiling to herself.  
  
'If only his eyes weren't so cold.'  
  
He scowled. "They sure have lowered the standards for new agents these days."  
  
Sakura's mouth dropped open. Before she could return a comment, he had walked away. Glaring at his fleeting figure, she picked her briefcase up and ran the rest of the way to her office.  
  
****  
  
As soon as she turned the handle, she noticed a man sitting at her desk.  
  
Her senior advisor, Bradley, looked up as the door opened. "Late again, aren't we, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura blushed and sat her briefcase down.  
  
"Yes sir," she answered.  
  
"Any particular reason for that?"  
  
"Not that I'd like to share, sir," she answered carefully.  
  
He laughed, charmed as always by her defiance. Sakura walked over to her desk and looked down at him.  
  
"Any particular reason you're in my chair, sir?" she asked, teasing him.  
  
"Someone had to be in it," he answered, sending the joke right back.  
  
The two smiled. Bradley stepped up, holding the chair out for Sakura to sit in, then took a seat opposite her.  
  
"This morning you'll have a briefing on the Li Chang Case, Sakura. In the email it mentioned you would be going to China. Have you received your plane ticket yet?"  
  
Sakura nodded. She had received the email last night.  
  
"This time we will be trying something different," he started. Bradley was cut off as the door opened.  
  
The man she had bumped into earlier stepped inside. Sakura glared. "Lost?"  
  
The man scowled. "Not especially," he answered, and took a seat.  
  
Bradley looked between the two, trying to figure out what was happening. Motioning towards the man, he addressed Sakura.  
  
"As I was saying, this mission will be a little different from your others. Because of the high priority of this case, you will need a partner."  
  
Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Him?!"  
  
The man snorted. "Delighted to be working with you too."  
  
Bradley sighed. "Syaoran Li, may I introduce Sakura Kinomoto? I assume you two have met before."  
  
Sakura glared at Syaoran. "Not exactly."  
  
Bradley coughed. "Do you mind if we go over the case now?"  
  
The two sat in silence. Bradley sighed again. "Very well. Two weeks ago, Tom Meyer's home was broken into. He ran inside the house, discovering the men in time to prevent a very important briefcase from being stolen. In the briefcase there were many official papers documenting the agency's next moves. Seeing the briefcase could not be taken, the men snatched Nicole Meyer, Tom's only daughter.  
  
"Days later, Tom received a letter saying his daughter would be returned if the papers were handed over," he paused.  
  
Sakura leaned forward, her face becoming professional. "What exactly was on the papers, sir?"  
  
Bradley shifted in his chair. "Plans on Li Chang's capture," he answered.  
  
Sakura looked down. "And so now we go to China to capture him."  
  
Bradley caught Sakura's eyes. "He is too much of a danger now. Recover the girl. Terminate Chang."  
  
****  
  
I know this is really short, but. you guys still love me, right? ^-^;; In case you didn't get it, the WPO is a lot like the CIA. Lame name, I'm aware. It's 10:40. I need sleep before I can return to full genius state. ^- ~  
  
Hope you guys like it! If you don't. well. eviiil me. please review! 


	2. The Plane Ride

DISCLAIMER: All I have is my TV, so for the sake of all that is good and rots teenage minds, don't sue me. I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Author's note: Mmm, well it's Spring and there are tons of thunderstorms here. Today I was held at school for an extra 40 minutes just because there was a tornado warning. O_o. So yea. I haven't exactly had a lot of access to the computer. And right now, the DSL is down. So I'm writing this offline and I guess I'll just post it later. ^-~ At least I'll have time to continue both stories, eh?  
  
Well the first chapter wasn't that great, I know, but I just wanted to get a couple of my thoughts down, you know. Lie the basis of the story. You know, the boring part of writing. ^-~ I'm sorry, I'll try to make this chapter slightly better.  
  
Thanks Azi for responding!  
  
****  
  
The two were hustled into the weapons room. Sakura smiled. This was her favorite room. It was like an agent's toy factory.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa poked his head out from his huge utility closet when he heard the door shut. He smiled upon seeing Sakura. Wiping his hands clean with a rag, he stepped out to greet the two agents.  
  
"How are you Sakura? This must be your fifth mission this month. They sure are working your butt, eh?" he asked, teasing her.  
  
Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Bradley says he's cracking down on my tardiness."  
  
Eriol winked. "Is it working?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, blushing slightly. "Old habits die hard," she mumbled.  
  
Eriol laughed, about to reply, when there was an impatient grunt from Sakura's left. Turning, she glared at Syaoran. He looked at her calmly.  
  
"Can you both not socialize on your own time?"  
  
Eriol laughed. "I'm sorry, man. Sakura and I are just really close."  
  
Sakura glared at Syaoran. "If you weren't so cold, you might understand."  
  
Syaoran leaned casually against the wall. "I understand we need our weapons. I understand we're on a serious mission. I understand the WPO thinks you can't handle it without me. Most of all, though, I'm starting to understand why."  
  
Sakura's gaze turned into a death glare. Thousands of cruel words tried to find their way through Sakura's mouth, coming out as nothing but an incoherent sound. Turning so as not to see Syaoran's triumphant gaze, she faced Eriol.  
  
Face as hard as a statue, she spoke. "What did the WPO give us this time?"  
  
Eriol smiled, feeling the tension lower slightly. He reached under a table and came up with two packages. Upon closer investigation, Sakura noticed their names labeled clearly on each package. He reached out and handed both agents their package, watching eagerly for them to open it.  
  
Sakura smiled inside. 'Something in here Eriol must have made.'  
  
Sakura tore the tape off the top, revealing inside a new .45, a purse, a pen, and a packet of gum.  
  
She pulled out the .45 and fingered it carefully, checking that there were no bullets before pressing the trigger. She smiled. Eriol knew her choices down to the weight of the gun. She pocketed in her holster and carefully inspected the remaining three toys.  
  
Scanning the purse carefully, she found a tape recorder hidden inside. A flap revealed a hidden pocket to conceal a knife. There were two camaflouged buttons on the top of the purse. She smiled, seeing the credit card the agency had provided.  
  
Picking up the pen and the packet of gum, she was met by bewilderment. She found a small button on top of the pen, but the packet of gum revealed nothing.  
  
She glanced over at Syoaran and noticed his stack. Scanning through them quickly, she found a new wallet, a new .22, and a key. She found slight triumph in her pile being larger than her partner's.  
  
Finally she returned her eyes to Eriol. He smiled, catching her glance.  
  
"Done examining, are you?"  
  
Sakura smiled; Syaoran grunted.  
  
"Let's see. . . I hope you find your guns to your liking. As for your purse and wallet, they are both basically the same. Both have a tape recorder encased inside and a hidden pocket to hold a knife. The button on the left will start the tape recorder. The one on the right triggers a scrambler to scramble the signal of the metal detector, allowing you to pass through undetected. The effects will wear off within thirty seconds.  
  
"As for the pen, can you see this button? Pressing the button will reveal a small blade. Merely press it again to close it."  
  
He picked up the packet of gum and carefully removed a single stick of gum. Unwrapping it, he revealed a small mechanical device.  
  
"This is a tracker. Pull it out of the wrapper and plant it on your target. The wrapper will keep a simple grid so you can follow the bug easily," he said, motioning to the wrapper. Sakura smiled, waiting for the inevitable. "It's my own invention," he added.  
  
Blushing slightly, he motioned towards Syaoran's key. "This is perhaps one of the most important of your tools. Inside the key is acid, melting any lock instantly on contact. All you have to do is insert the key inside a lock and turn it. The acid will be injected discreetly."  
  
The two handled their weapons for another minute before Eriol gasped. "I almost forgot!"  
  
He turned and Sakura heard him rummaging around for something. Curiously, she looked over the table. She watched as he pulled out what looked like a jewelry box. He opened them to reveal two identical rings. He held one up for both to see, then placed the first on his finger, holding the other within his other hand.  
  
"As you are partners, I found it necessary to unite you in some way. These rings will allow you to be connected always. If you are in trouble, all you have to do is squeeze the band with your fingers."  
  
Eriol demonstrated. Sakura watched as the other ring set off a small electric impulse. "Your partner will receive this and know you are in trouble. The ring can also be a tracker, although it is not the most efficient. The closer you get to your partner, the warmer it gets."  
  
Eriol blushed. "It was not of my own making."  
  
Sakura laughed. Eriol's blush deepened. He coughed and looked around his room quickly.  
  
"I suppose that's it. There should be a cab waiting to take you to home and then to the airport. I hope you have a good mission."  
  
Syaoran mumbled some small courtesy and left quickly. Sakura headed toward the door. Opening the door, she turned. "What time should I tell Tomoyo to expect you for dinner?"  
  
Eriol looked up quickly and smiled. "Around seven?"  
  
Sakura nodded and closed the door.  
  
****  
  
The cab pulled up before Sakura's apartment. She stepped out of the door and ran up the stairs. Rushing inside, she headed straight for her room.  
  
Grabbing her duffel bag, she began shoving clothes inside. A purple head popped in.  
  
"On a mission again, are you Sakura?"  
  
Sakura shot a brief smile her way. "Yes."  
  
Tomoyo walked over to her friend's bedside and started folding the clothes Sakura was shoving into the duffel bag. "When will you be back?"  
  
"I have no idea. But the WPO actually assigned me a partner!!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Is he nice?"  
  
"No! He's the most cold-hearted, rude, annoying person I've ever met. And now I have to work with him." Sakura paused in her packing, seething.  
  
Calming herself, she spoke again. "Eriol said he would be over around seven."  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily.  
  
"He still hasn't popped the question yet, has he, Tomoyo?" she asked curiously.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Not yet, but tonight may be the night."  
  
"Four years is a long to be dating. . ."  
  
Tomoyo smiled again. "Not when you're with someone you love."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
'I wouldn't know about that. . ."  
  
Sakura heard a loud honk, bringing her back to the future. She hurriedly threw the rest of her clothes in, snatching everything up and running out the door.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Tomoyo!" she shouted over her shoulder.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran scowled and checked his watch for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.  
  
'Where is that girl?'  
  
He sighed. He should have known better than to expect punctuality from that girl. After all, their original meeting had been caused by it. His impatience was growing.  
  
'Pretty women always seem to think they are better than everyone. She can be no different.'  
  
Begrudgingly, he admitted she was blessed by her looks.  
  
'Something had to make up for her tardiness,' he thought bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran. There was a lot of traffic."  
  
The voice broke through his private thoughts. He jumped slightly, cursing himself for letting such an unprofessional agent sneak up on him. He only prayed she had not noticed.  
  
Her amused eyes told him his prayers had not been answered. Sighing, he picked up one of her bags and walked towards the line. She thanked him for his assistance and followed.  
  
****  
  
Sakura slumped farther in the seat, listening to her headphones and nearly falling asleep. She heard the disapproving grunt from her partner. She slumped even farther in the seat.  
  
She lasted another thirty minutes before boredom had taken over. Needing to stretch her legs, she excused herself to the bathroom. Along the way she tripped over someone's carry-on.  
  
Cursing to herself, she picked up the papers that had fallen out of the carry-on, apologizing profusely.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I'm a bit clumsy when I've been sitting for more than three hours," she said hurriedly. Frowning, she noticed a business card that had flown slightly farther than the rest of the stack. She picked it up and noticed the initials.  
  
'L.C.'  
  
No profession was given. Narrowing her eyes, she handed it back to the man.  
  
"By all means, don't apologize. It was in the aisle. No harm is done."  
  
Sakura looked up and was caught off guard by the brilliant blue eyes that greeted her. A handsome face surrounded them, capped by dark brown hair. It looked almost as soft as Syaoran's.  
  
She held out the business card to the man in a dreamlike state. He took it, pocketing it quickly.  
  
Sakura smiled and stood and turned, sad to leave. His voice called her back.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let such a beauty escape without knowing her name," he said, smiling charmingly.  
  
Sakura blushed and practically melted on the spot. "Sakura," she answered, not bothering to make up an alias.  
  
His eyes widened slightly upon hearing her name, but it was so quick Sakura couldn't be sure it happened at all.  
  
"And your name?"  
  
He didn't pause. "Lian."  
  
Sakura smiled, processing his name within her brain. She felt someone's glance. Syaoran was glaring at her. She watched as his eyes took in Lian and became confused when she noticed his eyes get wide in recognition.  
  
She was so intent on Syaoran she didn't see the glint of metal behind held against her back. She didn't see the meaningful glance being shared between the two. She even missed Lian wink at Syaoran. By the time she had whirled around to face Lian, all this had passed between the two.  
  
Abruptly, Lian stood. "I must check on a friend. I hope to see you before the flight lands."  
  
Dazed, Sakura watched his form. Standing, she walked to the bathroom, slightly disappointed he had left.  
  
When she returned to her seat, Syaoran wasn't there. Sighing, she slumped into her usual position, this time falling asleep with visions of Lian flowing freely throughout them.  
  
****  
  
She woke to a loud noise. Sleepily, she heard the announcement. The plane was landing. Still groggy, she shot a glance to Syaoran's empty seat. Suddenly awake, she peered over her seat, looking for her partner. Hurriedly, she unbuckled herself and stood up, looking for him. An attendant asked her to be seated.  
  
"I can't find my husband," she said, trying not to draw more attention.  
  
The attendant assured her again, asking her to be seated again when Syaoran appeared. Sakura blushed at his obvious amusement. The two sat down, Sakura carefully avoiding his glance.  
  
"Couldn't stand being alone, Sakura?" he asked, teasing her.  
  
Sakura blushed and turned, ignoring him. She looked back, scanning hopefully for Lian. He was concentrating on something else. Sighing in disappointment, she snatched her purse, preparing herself to leave the plane.  
  
****  
  
The passengers were all now disembarking and Sakura had successfully ignored Syaoran. She waited until an elderly couple had passed her before she stood. A familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Syaoran, how nice to see you again." Sakura's jaw dropped slightly.  
  
Syaoran ignored the man, once again seeing the glint of metal that Sakura was so unaware of.  
  
"And hello to you too, Sakura." Sakura turned her starry eyes back to face Lian. He quickly passed her a piece of paper. "I must be leaving, I have a meeting to attend, but my phone number is on that paper. Once you get settled in China, you must meet me for dinner."  
  
Sakura smiled and watched his form. Syaoran's curse brought her out of her reverie. Glaring at him, she looked down at the paper, making sure there was a number there.  
  
A message was scribbled above the number. 'Nice to have met you, Sakura. I know we shall meet again.' Underneath there was a signature. Sakura dropped the paper.  
  
'-Li Chang'  
  
Author's Second Note: ^-^ Heh heh, this was a long chapter, the longest I've ever written, lol. I hope you guys enjoy it. The story should get a lot more interesting soon. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. RSVP

DISCLAIMER: All I have is my TV, so for the sake of all that is good and rots teenage minds, don't sue me. I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Author's note(s): WELL. It's been a good, long time since I've updated. I've just been so busy and my other story is just so great that this one has been a bit outshined. But oh well, I'm still going to work on this one because it still shows promise. I hope you guys enjoy this one even though it took a good while to get it up.  
  
****  
  
The two spoke not a word on the ride to the hotel. Syaoran was too busy smirking to speak while Sakura was still in her daze.  
  
'How could I be that stupid? That unprofessional?'  
  
Her thoughts rang with disbelief and she continued to chastise herself.  
  
'He already thought I was stupid and I just gave him proof to back it up. And as for Li Chang, how could I possibly flirt with a kidnapper? The kidnapper I just happen to be looking for?!'  
  
A lone thought broke in. 'He was cute, though . . .'  
  
Her face broke into a small smile. She heard a snort behind her, which instantly caused it to fall off her face again. She glared daggers at him, wishing she could throw some real ones his way.  
  
The cab driver cast many looks over his shoulder, eyeing the two carefully. He shrugged.  
  
****  
  
Sakura struggled to hold her bag, slamming the cab door shut. The two were walking away when Sakura realized she had forgotten her purse. She was relieved to see the cabdriver had not moved from his spot and was speaking on a cell phone. She excused herself and raced off to retrieve it.  
  
She heard Syaoran's snort and winced.  
  
'You can stop giving him reasons to belittle you anytime now, Sakura.'  
  
Shaking her head, she walked around the back of the cab, opening the door quietly. Her agent's training had led her to be quiet as often as possible. She heard part of the cab driver's heated conversation.  
  
"I know, I know, sir. I couldn't help it. They didn't say anything for me to report. They just sat in the back in silence," he said loudly.  
  
She slipped inside the cab and closed the door with a barely audible click. Flattening herself to the floorboard, she listened carefully. The conversation continued as the driver was unaware of his uninvited guest.  
  
"I saw the two heading into the Hilton, sir."  
  
The voice on the other end was muffled; Sakura could understand nothing he was saying.  
  
"I don't know which room, sir."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"They've already left for the Hilton. It's too late to follow them," he finally spoke, somewhat timidly. His words were immediately greeted by yelling.  
  
Sakura couldn't hold back her smirk as the words erupted the perfect silence of the cab. He was shouting too fast for her to understand the words, but she recognized the voice to be that of a certain flirty kidnapper. The cab driver's words surprised her.  
  
"Hang on, sir, and I'll check. Come to think of it, the girl was missing her purse when she got out," he said, hope ringing in his voice. He started to turn.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, and she pushed herself from the floor quickly. Her mind hummed with warm and fluent curses, tinted slightly with alarm. Thankfully, the voice on the other end spoke before the man had completed his turn. He paused for a moment, listening carefully. His pause allowed her enough time to remove herself from the car.  
  
Calming her breathing, she opened the door, this time loudly.  
  
The cab driver looked up, his eyes widening. They turned quickly to her bag. Indecision took over his body. She smiled charmingly, making the decision for him.  
  
Snatching the purse quickly, she spoke. "I'm so glad you're still here. I left my purse. Thanks a lot."  
  
She flashed another flawless smile and stepped back, slamming the door in one fluent motion. Before the driver could even speak, she was making her way across the sidewalk on her way to the Hilton.  
  
Remembering the conversation, she reached into her purse quickly and removed her compact. Using the mirror, she soon found the driver's face in the crowd, eyes intent upon her. Once again a smirk found its place on her lips, quickly replaced by a carefree smile. Placing a bit of powder on her already perfect cheeks, she closed it and readied herself.  
  
'Finally I can show this Li Chang why I am an agent.'  
  
****  
  
[Finally from Syaoran's viewpoint ^_^ Can you believe it's the first time??]  
  
He looked outside of the large window, scanning the crowd impatiently for his partner. He had already gotten the room key and found his way to the room without a sign of her.  
  
'Where is she? It can't possibly take that long for a girl to get her purse. How could the agency give me such a stupid partner?'  
  
His mind tripped over the word partner. He winced. It was even an unbearable thought in his own head.  
  
'She cannot even control herself enough to keep from flirting on the job.'  
  
He smirked as he recalled her face once she had read the note Chang had given her. His entire family had those genes. Chang was especially gifted with making a grand entrance into a woman's life. A smile broke onto his face. He quickly shoved it away, and his lips returned to their normal emotionless form.  
  
"No warm family thoughts while on the job, Syaoran. Especially of your cousin," he spoke softly to himself.  
  
Turning his eyes once again to the window, he caught the familiar short amber hair climbing out of a parked cab rather hurriedly. He noticed she was without her bag. He narrowed his eyes as she quickly reopened the door, soon resurfacing once again with the retrieved personal item.  
  
'Was she stupid enough to forget it?' he wondered, the smirk almost forming.  
  
It dropped quickly when he noticed the cab driver step from the cab. Syaoran's eyes followed the slinking form as it, in turn, followed his partner. He narrowed his gaze, examining her face for any hint of recognition that she was being followed. Finding none, he cursed, and started to turn, set on helping her. Something called him back to the window for another look.  
  
He noticed she had retrieved her compact from her bag and was examining herself. He noticed her face was carelessly checking herself. He narrowed his eyes and a smile began to form. Underneath her façade, he recognized that look. She was toying with him.  
  
He clucked appreciatively as he watched her move carelessly through the crowd. The driver followed, a mouse in her trap. Not bothering to wipe his smile from his face, he let it change into a smirk. Then he grabbed his jacket from the chair, eyes set on the door.  
  
'I can't let entertainment like this pass by.'  
  
The door clicked shut.  
  
****  
  
Training her ears on the figure behind her, she set her eyes on the window displays she passed by, heading down the main street. She let her body take on the act of a carefree window shopper. Her eyes widened and her body stopped as she caught a particular store. A plan began to formulate.  
  
She let the bell announce her entrance, cheerfully throwing a smile the receptionist's way, and made her way to the corner she was looking for. Before plastering her eyes to the shelves, she tossed a careless look in a mirror to her right. She fought to keep a smile from her lips as she recognized the driver's uncertain face.  
  
She stood at the display for nearly a full five minutes before finally choosing one. She didn't have to look to know the man was still waiting in the next isle. Picking up the item, she headed toward the desk, keeping her eyes from straying to the man's form.  
  
After paying for it, she stepped out of the store. Scanning around, she soon found a bench. Taking her seat, she reached into her purse and pulled a pen out, making sure it wasn't the one Eriol had given her. After uncapping it, she pulled the stationary from its bag.  
  
Her eyes took in the pretty pink paper appreciatively. Cherry blossoms were scattered over the surface, serving as a watermark. Placing the pen near the surface, she let the words flow, ignoring the man's presence behind her.  
  
'Who knew you to be so wonderful at grand entrances? Imagine my  
surprise when I saw your name signed at the bottom. I hope your smug  
smile has had time to be removed. If not, I'm sure this note will  
help.  
  
I include in this note my sincerest hope that your thugs may one day  
be better trained. This one in particular needs a little bit of help  
in the art of trailing people. If you're that desperate, maybe I can  
give them a couple pointers sometime.  
  
I guess your loss is my gain, for I was provided with a messenger.  
Although I have many things to say to you, I'll get to the point. I'd  
love to join you for dinner some time. Just let me know when is the  
best time for you. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out which room  
I'm staying in. . . eventually.'  
  
She signed her name, smiling despite herself. She tucked her pen back into her purse and folded the letter in half. Not bothering to wipe her smile from her lips, she started down the street, straining to hear the footsteps behind her.  
  
Her ears suddenly picked up on an extra pair of footsteps. The smile turned into a frown, calculating.  
  
'I thought there was only one.'  
  
She discreetly checked to make sure her knives were still fastened in their sheathes. The cold metal helped her feel more secure.  
  
Carefully searching for a more abandoned area, she finally found one. Turning, she found herself in an alley. Backing into the shadows, she paused and pulled a knife from its sheath. She waited for the driver to turn the corner.  
  
Jumping out quickly, she grabbed him and forced him against the wall. Hurriedly, she pressed the knife against his neck threateningly. She heard his gulp and watched as his eyes widened, searching the emerald for a hint of emotion. There was none.  
  
She spoke in a monotone. "I have a note for your boss. I suggest you give it to him."  
  
She let him fall back on the ground, though her knife never moved. Using her now-free hand, she retrieved the note she had just scribbled. Pressing it against his chest, she noticed his legs were trembling lightly. She spoke more quietly this time, increasing the threat in her tone.  
  
"Don't follow me anymore."  
  
She stepped back, watching as his knees collapsed. His hand moved to the inside of this coat, and Sakura cursed.  
  
'Of course the thug would have to have a gun.'  
  
Without another moment to waste, she flung the knife forward, watching as it landed barely an inch above his head. The man paused, forgetting the gun in his fear. When the man finally dared to look up, she already had her second knife aimed and ready.  
  
"I won't miss the next time. Now get up and go."  
  
The familiar indecision found its way in his eyes. Sakura watched as he finally stood and ran from the alley. Only when his footsteps no longer echoed did she breathe. Fighting the urge to collapse, she retrieved her knife from the wall.  
  
'Thank goodness he left. I didn't want to kill him before he delivered the message.'  
  
Suddenly she was aware of a presence behind her. The memory of a second pair of footsteps forced itself into her mind. Whirling around, she faced a man who was much closer than she had believed. Her hand was raised threateningly, a knife pressed very close to a certain chest.  
  
Her eyes caught purely amused amber. She stepped back hurriedly, putting the needed space between the two of them. Turning her eyes to the ground, she tucked her knife back into their hidden sheathes, trying to wipe his amused eyes from her memory.  
  
"You shouldn't surprise me when I have a knife in my hand, Syaoran."  
  
The silence was so deafening Sakura was finally forced to look up. She caught him looking at her strangely. She watched as something finally snapped him out of his reverie. A blush tinted his cheeks lightly and he avoided her eyes.  
  
"We should head back to the hotel."  
  
He turned and started in that direction. Sakura quickly raced after him and the two walked stride in stride, matching one's silence for the other. Finally Syaoran broke it.  
  
"That was mildly impressive."  
  
Sakura was stunned. She looked up at him, but he kept his eyes firmly concentrating forward. She muttered a simple "thank you" and the two continued walking.  
  
'Why is he acting so strangely?'  
  
****  
  
Author's Note 2: Okay, well this is shorter than the second chapter as far as page length, but I think it might still be longer. There was a lot more action in this one; more description. I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry for the long wait. I'm getting caught up in Falling Blossom. ^_^ And I have another idea for another story.  
  
And yes, I did not make a mistake, Li Chang is Syaoran's cousin. 


	4. The Phone Call

DISCLAIMER: I don't want to say it! Don't make me say it! No! -Syaoran waves his sword threateningly-  
  
-UrbanCinderella sighs- Fine. I don't own CCS. -looks again at Syaoran- And peer pressure is evil.  
  
Author's note(s): I decided to update this before I updated Rivals (my brand new story), lol, so yea. Here is Chapter Four. I'm glad you guys like it. I was pretty happy with the last chapter too. ^_^  
  
I'm starting out this chapter with no idea what I'm going to write, so. . . it may not be very long, lol. ^-^  
  
****  
  
Sakura flopped down on her bed, casually changing the channel with her remote. She could hear the shower running and sighed.  
  
After the alley's excitement, they had gone out to eat. Sakura winced involuntarily as she remembered all the looks the two had received. She could hardly blame the people. The two were sitting across from each other and they said not a word. Sakura sighed again.  
  
'I can't wait for this mission to just be over.'  
  
The phone rang, making her jump. Calming herself quickly, she walked over and stared at the phone. A single thought pierced her mind, making her pause.  
  
'No one knows I'm here.'  
  
Her hand hovered near the phone and the deadly indecision taunted her figure. On the fifth ring, she snatched the phone up, pressing it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"I got your note," came the answer.  
  
Her blood drained and she mentally cursed. Her eyes darted around the hotel. She checked to make sure all of the doors were locked and bolted. The locks on the windows were tightened, but she cursed again when she realized the curtains were still open. She tried to force her pulse back to normal.  
  
'You've done this many times, Sakura. Stop being so nervous,' she reprimanded herself. She suddenly realized she had been silent for too long. She heard his laughter on the other end.  
  
"I see I make you nervous. I have that effect on women," Chang said nonchalantly. She heard laughter behind him. She was on speakerphone.  
  
"Sorry? I was watching television. I didn't catch what you said," she lied, hoping he would bite.  
  
He didn't. He chuckled lightly. She frowned. She hated losing battles, especially when they involved wits. Gathering her anger, she spoke again, carefully keeping her anger from her voice.  
  
"So how did you get my room number anyway? I didn't hear any loud footsteps behind me, so I know I wasn't followed," she said, hoping to anger him.  
  
Still, he remained untouched. "I have my secrets, Sakura," he said, his voice lowering slightly.  
  
She forced herself to laugh lightly. "I suppose we all do."  
  
This time he clearly went for the blow. "Mmm, yes, but some people's are easier to figure out than others." His reference to her hit home. She had to bite her tongue not to scream back. He continued anyway. "And some people aren't as good at unraveling secrets either, I guess." She was now biting her tongue so hard she tasted blood.  
  
He laughed. "I hope I'm not angering you too much, Sakura."  
  
Stifling her growl of anger, she spoke lightly. "Oh, of course not. I try not to take any words coming from the scum I'm arresting personally. I find that when their hands are chained, their mouth has to work doubly to make up for the lack of freedom. And sadly, we all have that freedom of speech."  
  
He laughed again, though Sakura thought she heard a bit of anger behind it. He answered her slowly. "Well, I guess we'll have to test that theory. . . if you ever get my hands chained, agent."  
  
She moved to sit on the bed, letting his challenge go. "What exactly are you calling about Chang?"  
  
"Why, to invite you to dinner of course!" his voice was heavy with mock surprise. She scowled.  
  
'He may be handsome, but he is rather annoying,' she thought.  
  
"I just so happen to be free Wednesday. Is that good for you? I can meet you somewhere, then take us to the restaurant," he said. He quickly added another sentence. "Or I could just pick you up from your hotel room, seeing as I went to all the trouble of finding it."  
  
She smirked. "The time is fine for me, though remind me why I'm sure my safety will be preserved?"  
  
He laughed. She winced at the sound. "If I wanted to kill you, Sakura, you would be dead right now. Look in the mirror."  
  
Curiosity got the best of her. She looked. What she saw made her face pale. There was a large red dot in the center of her forehead.  
  
'A laser sight.'  
  
She cursed, fighting the urge to duck and roll. She turned away calmly, speaking into the phone.  
  
"And here I was thinking it was just a zit," she said slowly, using her humor.  
  
He laughed, a much better sounding one than the last.  
  
"I will call you tomorrow to find out about specific times, Sakura."  
  
She nodded, knowing he would be able to see her.  
  
He clucked his tongue. "You are smarter than you look, Sakura. Why'd you become an agent?"  
  
She scowled. "Because I happen to like keeping people like you away from everyone else."  
  
His tone was dangerously low when he replied. "You mean the type of guys you flirt with?" The background once again erupted into laughter.  
  
She smiled. "What can I say? I have a kind heart. You looked like you had a problem."  
  
He was quiet for a moment. "Oh really, and what problem would that be?"  
  
Her smile grew. "Stupidity." Content to have the last word, she slammed the phone down. She heard the water stop running and raced to the bathroom. She knocked on the door before she started yelling.  
  
"I just got a call from him and he said--" She was cut off by the door swinging open. Syaoran stood there, his hair dripping, wearing only a towel that hung loosely over his hips. Her next words flew from her mind as she realized just how close they were standing. She looked up into his amber eyes. There was some emotion in them she couldn't recognize. She suddenly realized she was staring.  
  
A blush stained her cheeks. She stammered through a quick apology and stepped backwards, almost hitting the wall in her hurry. His eyes turned amused. Breathing deeply, she regained her composure.  
  
Syaoran walked past her, heading for his suitcase. "He called you?"  
  
"Yes, he wants me to meet him for dinner."  
  
Syaoran spun back around to face her, his eyes burning brightly. "You aren't going."  
  
Her jaw dropped and she placed her hands firmly on her hips. She stared angrily at him. "You're not my babysitter you know. I don't need your permission to go out."  
  
His face contorted into anger. "I'm not letting you endanger the mission."  
  
She growled at him. "I'm not endangering the mission! I'm learning more about him."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Please, he will kill you if you take one step inside the building."  
  
Suddenly Sakura noticed the bright red dot on Syaoran's side. She paled for the second time that evening. He followed her gaze and looked down in time to see it too. He cursed. Sakura raced to the window, pulling the curtains shut hurriedly.  
  
"That won't solve it, you know," he said.  
  
She turned to face him angrily. "At least it makes me feel better."  
  
He snorted and turned away. "We need a new room. He knows about this one now."  
  
She dropped herself onto her bed. "I'm tired. He won't shoot us now. Let's just get some sleep. We can find a new hotel tomorrow."  
  
Syaoran scowled. Sakura quickly turned off the lights, ignoring his protests. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
****  
  
He couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful when she slept. She looked so small curled up in a fetal position. Her face seemed to shine in the darkness.  
  
'Why does she have to be so damn beautiful? And stubborn to boot?'  
  
He smirked.  
  
'She showed talent as an agent today, but she is far too headstrong. I can't let her meet my cousin for dinner. She's too innocent for that.'  
  
He looked at her again, watching her chest rise and fall slowly. He forced himself to break the stare and looked away, facing that awful window. He soon found that although his eyes might no longer be filled with her, his mind still was.  
  
He smiled as he remembered the look she had given him when he stepped out of the shower.  
  
'She almost knocked down the wall with her stumbling. And her stammering was pretty cute.'  
  
He turned, once more filling his eyes with Sakura. He climbed under the covers, still not removing his eyes from their target. He went to sleep still staring at her. A smile was on his lips. It was the first time he slept without a frown.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Yeah, this is short! And I apologize profusely, but it's late. And I wanted to save the next day for the next chapter! Hope you like it anyway. ^_^ Syaoran's hormones appear to be getting the worst of him. Heh, boys ARE boys. 


	5. Another Gift

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is my own  
  
-Syaoran walks up and puts an arm around UrbanCinderella- "I'll be yours," he says coyly.  
  
-pushes off his hands- I told you. You cannot have a make-out scene with Sakura yet.  
  
-Syaoran walks off in a huff-  
  
Author's note(s): I didn't make you guys wait THAT long.  
  
I was hurrying to get this done before I left, but ended up having to do so many errands for my dad that I didn't get it done. Sorry! ^_^ Oh well, I hope it's worth the wait.  
  
****  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, letting the bright sunlight hit her face. She smiled as she felt the warmth. She pushed herself from the bed, happy that she could wake up so beautifully. She glanced over at Syaoran's bed only to find it empty. The smile turned into a frown. She glanced back at the window, realizing he had opened the shades.  
  
She sighed and walked over to the bathroom. She splashed some warm water on her face and went through her normal routine.  
  
When she stepped out of the bathroom nearly an hour later, Syaoran was still gone. Her frown deepened and she began searching around for a note. She found none. She groaned.  
  
'Why is it the day always goes downhill?' she wondered.  
  
Just then her stomach growled. She looked at the door for a minute, hoping staring would make him appear. When it didn't, she grabbed her coat.  
  
She started to scribble a note, then decided against it.  
  
'If he can't write one, neither can I.'  
  
She let the door click behind her.  
  
****  
  
She had just left the Subway when an arm caught her around the shoulder. She tensed, ready to fight. The man's face stopped it. She let out an annoyed sigh when she realized whom it was. His face told her to let it pass. He leaned it quietly.  
  
"Keep walking."  
  
She obeyed, realizing distantly he hadn't removed his arm. About to shrug it off, something stopped her from doing so. She let it rest there.  
  
They had been walking for about five minutes when he leaned in again. "You're being followed. There are three of them, and they all have guns."  
  
She looked up, embarrassed. She caught a discreet glance in a window's reflection and saw the three they were talking about. She cursed. Her hunger and worries over Syaoran had been occupying her mind too much to notice.  
  
'They have to know we know about them,' she thought.  
  
Catching another glimpse, she had second thoughts. Maybe they didn't know yet. She smiled.  
  
'I always liked playing with inexperienced agents.'  
  
Syaoran caught her smile and sent a questioning glance her way. She ignored it, but started taking control of where they were walking. She wanted to catch them again.  
  
She let her body take on a carefree look. She acted as though they were sightseeing now. Another quick glance told her the men were buying it. She felt Syaoran awkwardly try the same. He seemed to find it so hard to relax she almost laughed. Almost.  
  
Remembering her last surprise for Chang, she quickly had another idea. She smiled evilly and began looking for a store that might carry it. Finding one, she ducked inside, pulling Syaoran along with her. He sent her a curious glance. Again she ignored it.  
  
She walked calmly over to the correct aisle and grabbed the item. He finally let his arm drop. Sakura tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment.  
  
Syaoran wiped his face clean as soon as he heard the bell on the door. Their followers were here.  
  
She paid for it and left quickly. She heard the bell halfway down the street and knew the men had left the store. She leaned in closer to Syaoran, asking a single question.  
  
"Do you have any weapons?"  
  
He nodded and answered discreetly. "The gun Eriol gave me and a knife. You?"  
  
She looked forward as she answered. "The same."  
  
She cast a quick look at him. "I'm going to go into a side alley. I'll knock the first one out, then you take one and I'll take one. Don't kill them. I have a surprise."  
  
He frowned at her, knowing it had something to do with the gift. Seeing the alley they wanted, she stopped right before. Grabbing a piece of paper from her purse, she scribbled a quick note.  
  
'I thought of you when I saw these. You might as well start practicing with them.  
  
Laughing right now  
Sakura  
  
P.S. Still no luck in finding someone who can actually trail someone?'  
  
Syaoran read the note over her shoulder and stifled a laugh. He knew his cousin well enough to recognize the grief it would cause him.  
  
Sakura glanced down at the bag, taking a quick look at her gift again. It was a pair of toy handcuffs. She smiled as she thought about Syaoran's key Eriol had given him.  
  
'If only I could put one of those as the key to unlock them. I can just imagine his tantrum once he realizes he's stuck.'  
  
Grinning at the thought, she dropped the note inside the store bag and stood. She looked through a car's mirror and found the three men standing in front of a window display. They were watching her from the sides of their eyes. She smiled at Syaoran and spoke sweetly, continuing their act.  
  
"Do you understand the plan?"  
  
He nodded, planting a small smile and the two stood. They both took a deep breath and turned into the alley. Sakura pulled her gun from beneath her shirt; happy she had remembered to wear a loose jacket today. She heard Syaoran do the same.  
  
The footsteps were getting closer. Her pulse increased as she remembered all three had guns.  
  
The first man turned the corner, closely followed by the other two.  
  
[Oh yes, I have a mind to stop it right here. -laughs evilly, then sees the hordes of angry readers- But then I thought better of it.]  
  
Sakura reached out, grabbing the man and throwing him roughly into the wall with one hand. She winced at the sound of his skull meeting the brick wall. She knew how it felt. She released him quickly, letting him fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
Her eyes zeroed in on one of the men as he fumbled to get his gun out. She jumped forward, tackling him. While on the ground, she placed her gun on his right temple. She scrambled to get out of the way so he would have no chance of hitting her if he decided to finish retrieving his gun. He slowly released his grip on it, raising his hands.  
  
She pulled the man up from the ground, staying behind him the whole time. She reached inside his jacket and grabbed his gun. She placed it in her now- empty holster for the time being.  
  
A quick glance at Syaoran told her he had done the same with the other man. His eyes were focused on her in amusement as she fought to regain her breath. She hadn't anticipated needing to tackle the man.  
  
Her arm was steady at the man's temple. She used her free hand to pull the store bag off her wrist and thrust it into the man's hand. He took it quickly. She spoke to the two conscious men.  
  
"Give that to Chang," she said simply.  
  
She noticed the unconscious man. She walked her captive over to him. Maintaining the same hold on her gun, she reached down and disarmed the unconscious men too. She put his gun in the drawstring of her pants.  
  
"Go," she commanded. "And take this man with you."  
  
She released the man, carefully ignoring his curses. Most were directed to her. Instead she kept her grip on the gun steadfast and always focused on him. She watched as Syaoran released the other man. The three hobbled out of the alley.  
  
Sakura watched the men go then looked up. Once again she was surprised to see him looking at her in such a strange way. His amber eyes were intent upon her; so intent they made her nervous. She smiled under his gaze, knocking him from his thoughts. He blushed and turned to leave, throwing the thug's gun in the dumpster.  
  
She realized she still held two and threw them away in the same dumpster. She then rushed after Syaoran, keeping pace with his fast walk.  
  
"We should find another hotel now, while Chang has no one watching us."  
  
****  
  
His head was a state of disarray. So many thoughts flowed through; each contradicting the last. He tried to avoid looking at her. He was afraid if he started, he'd never be able to take his eyes off of her again.  
  
His thoughts flickered back to the alley. When he had seen that man reaching for his gun, Syaoran had began to rush to Sakura's rescue when he realized she had it under control. He could hardly keep from staring at the agent's grace. He sighed.  
  
'She is a lot better than I first thought.'  
  
Even now, walking beside her, he had to fight himself. He winced remembering how he had put his arm around her when he first found her. No, it wasn't even the first few minutes that were the problem he corrected himself. It was the fact that he had kept it there.  
  
She sighed beside him, catching his attention. They had now reached the hotel. Quickly, he swept the card in the lock and they stepped in.  
  
"Where were you this morning?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Syaoran, who had been heading for his bags, stopped abruptly. He nearly winced as he remembered why he had left that morning. He had felt a lack of control watching her sleeping and had gone out for a walk to clear his head. But he couldn't tell her that.  
  
"I went to get breakfast."  
  
She snorted. "And you couldn't wait for me?"  
  
He looked away. "I was hungry."  
  
She didn't answer, just began packing. Syaoran let out a breath of relief.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Okay, well, I haven't edited this yet, so I apologize already. Lately I've been having trouble with pronouns, lol. I put Syaoran as a her and Sakura as a him. So if you something like that, I apologize. I'll have more time to edit later. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	6. Slip of Mouth

DISCLAIMER: -in melancholy tone- CCS is not mine.  
  
-Syaoran shakes his head- You know, no one reads your disclaimer anyway.  
  
-UrbanCinderella glares at Syaoran, a glare rivaling his own- They do too.  
  
-Syaoran wordlessly points to the bored looking audience-  
  
Author's note(s): Okay, well, this is an important author's note. I need someone to help me with editing. Well, not so much editing as just proofreading. Once I get done with the chapter, I'm normally in a hurry and I just post it without reviewing to check my grammar, etc.  
  
I know having a real editor is hard. I don't really need someone to check my ideas, etc, etc, and change the words. I just need someone who will help with fixing little typos. If anyone is interested, you'd be such a lifesaver.  
  
Meinin-I remember the first time we talked, you said something like you weren't an editor in strict terms, more of a proofreader? I understand you're busy with school, but would you be interested? If not, that's fine.  
  
Well if anyone is, please email me at OfferzOnly@yahoo.com Thanks!!  
  
On with the story. . . ^_^  
  
****  
  
Sakura kept her ears open for following footsteps, but was fairly certain they had made it to the new hotel without being followed. As soon as she shut the door, Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
She looked up to find Syaoran looking at her, an amused expression plastered on his face.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
He smirked. "You just looked cute for a minute, that's all." She watched as he paled, his eyes widening in surprise at himself. He quickly reformed his smirk and added, "It was a surprise."  
  
Before she could respond, he turned and went in the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Sakura stood there, dazed, for a minute before lowering herself onto the bed.  
  
'He said I was cute.'  
  
****  
  
Syaoran splashed some water on his face, growling angrily.  
  
'I can't believe I just called her cute. I'm an agent, for goodness sake, and I'm on the job. It was unprofessional. Something she would do.'  
  
He smirked at his last thought. It felt good to think that, though he had to admit she had certainly been holding her own lately.  
  
'Except around my cousin,' he reminded himself.  
  
The sting of jealousy coursed through his veins though he refused to admit knowing what it was.  
  
'If my cousin wants her, he can have her. She's nothing to me.'  
  
Even in his head, he knew it was a lie.  
  
****  
  
She was flopped out on the bed when he opened the bathroom door, his scowl ever-present. Without speaking a word to her, he grabbed his coat and opened the hotel door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Her face flashed with anger and through her fury she decided quickly on a plan. She opened the room door and watched as he waited for the elevator. As soon as the elevator door closed, she raced down the hall. Using all her weight, she forced her way into the stairway and began running violently down the stairs. Only then did she realize they were ten stories up.  
  
By the time she reached the bottom, both her breath and her curses were heavy. She forced open the door with a last ounce of strength and found herself in the lobby. She scanned around for Syaoran. She was about to go back to the room when she spotted his chocolate hair heading out the door.  
  
She ran after him, stopping a couple yards behind him. She now had a chance to catch her breath. She watched as he walked, seemingly aimless, up and down many of the main streets.  
  
After a boring hour of trailing him, Syaoran turned into the Subway she had used just the day before. He bought two sandwiches and turned to go out the door. Not anticipating his sudden turn, Sakura jumped back into someone. She apologized, terrified he had seen her, but he didn't seem to.  
  
Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Sakura continued her game. Although she had expected Syaoran to head back to their hotel room, he turned into a quiet street. Sakura's curiosity was reawakened. She waited a full three minutes before turning the corner.  
  
Rough hands grabbed her, pulling her in a corner. Once she recovered from her surprise, she fought harshly to get rid of the hands. A face appeared from the shadows. Her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Why are you following me, Sakura?"  
  
The horror turned into anger. She pulled herself from his grasp, though she mistook the amount of force needed and almost toppled backwards. He caught her around the waist.  
  
Her cheeks turned a light pink as he pulled her back, closer to him. She avoided his eyes, knowing they would hold scorn.  
  
She waited for him to release her waist but he never did. She did not ask him to. Although she told herself she didn't want to see the scorn in his eyes, she also couldn't help but enjoy the gentle tingles his touch sent through her.  
  
She waited in silence before realizing he had asked her a question. "You just ran off, Syaoran. You didn't tell me anything."  
  
He was quiet. His silence rang in her ears as skepticism. She took a breath and finished quietly. "I wanted to know where you were going."  
  
She looked up into his eyes finally, hers glowing fiercely. "I know you were lying last time. I wanted to know why you were really leaving."  
  
His eyes were intent on hers. She blushed under the gaze and focused her eyes again on the ground. They stood in silence for another minute before she felt his right hand leave her waist.  
  
She pushed away the disappointment, ignoring the fact that her waist felt cold now.  
  
Waiting for his left hand to be removed, she was surprised to feel his right hand underneath her chin. He tilted it upwards, making her look him in the eye.  
  
She looked at him nervously. His deep amber eyes sought out her beautiful emerald ones. Once they locked, Sakura found herself drifting away. The only things her body could feel was the warmth his hand gave her waist and the shivers his gaze sent down her spine.  
  
He leaned down, pulling her closer in the same motion. Her eyelids fluttered shut as he slowly closed the distance. She felt his breath coming heavily before his lips found her own.  
  
The tingles her body felt at his touch were nothing compared to this. Instead of gentle tingles, she now felt lighting. As though her body was being electrocuted, all she could do was hang on.  
  
How long they were together Sakura didn't know. A cat lurched from behind a trashcan. Its war-like yowl broke the two apart, each breathing heavily.  
  
Sakura looked at him through her eyelashes, somewhat pleased to see he looked as hopeless as she guessed she looked.  
  
He bent down and picked something up: The Subway bag. Sakura watched helplessly as he turned and headed back towards the hotel. He didn't say a word to her.  
  
****  
  
'Why did she follow me?' he wondered for what had to be the millionth time. He let out another string of curses.  
  
'Better yet, why did I have to do that?' He had been reprimanding himself ever since the scene.  
  
Here that single awful voice piped in its two cents. 'Because you wanted to. You wanted to kiss her.'  
  
He pushed it away quickly. He couldn't want to kiss her. This was a mission. She was a silly girl.  
  
So she was pretty. That much he had to admit. Everything about her was beautiful. He smiled thinking about the way she could be graceful and clumsy in the same breath, the way she looked when she was embarrassed, the way her chest rose and fell when she slept.  
  
He wiped the smile from his lips. He had to stop that.  
  
'From now on, nothing she does will affect me. She'll just be another girl. I'll live with her, deal with her, and finish this job with her. That's it. And most importantly, I won't get those stupid little tingles when she touches me.'  
  
It sounded good. His mind seemed made up.  
  
Until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
****  
  
Angrily, she raced after him. She could see him up ahead. Pushing her way through the small crowd, she put her hand on his shoulder. She was too angry to notice the way her heart skipped when he turned.  
  
His amber eyes were hardened. Her emerald eyes were hurt.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, his voice icy.  
  
His iciness was like adding kindling to the fire. Her fury was now blazing hot. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a more private spot of the sidewalk, ignoring the cold stares people gave them.  
  
"Listen, you, you. . ." she cursed as she realized she was already stuttering. She forced herself to finish the sentence. "You idiot! I'm not going to let you just drag me into an alley, kiss me, and then pretend like it never happened. I don't work like that. I'm not a slut."  
  
He waited patiently for her to cool down. "Are you done?"  
  
Her face turned red. Syaoran expected steam to come out of her ears.  
  
"You asshole! You think you're so cool and sexy and collected and that you don't need anyone and that you're so independent and . . .," she caught her run-on sentence. "It's like you think you're James Bond." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm not going to let you do that to me. You at least owe me an apology."  
  
He moved closer to her, dropping his face to her level before speaking. "What if I'm not sorry I did it?"  
  
She stood there, gaping at him. The bottom of her entire argument fell through. Hurriedly, she shut her mouth, though she couldn't stop her staring.  
  
He smirked, an awful use of his lips. "We should head back to the hotel."  
  
Unable to speak, she nodded, letting him lead. She let the silence settle between the two until they were in the elevator. Finally she had loosened her tongue enough to speak.  
  
"Why did you do that, Syaoran?"  
  
He looked up, surprised. His eyes turned pained and he looked away quickly. She kept her mouth firmly shut all through dinner. She was afraid she might ruin something.  
  
That night she went to the bathroom before he could. Once she finished her nightly rituals, she climbed into bed, realizing she hadn't spoken a single word to him since the elevator. She rolled over so she was facing away from Syaoran. She heard him slip into his bed and turn off the light.  
  
'Not even a goodnight kiss.' She pushed the rebellious thought away angrily.  
  
She heard his movement behind her and looked up quickly. His eyes glowed dangerously in the light that broke through the curtained window. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a forceful kiss.  
  
Once again Sakura felt herself lose control. He broke the kiss quickly, searching her eyes for something. Finding it, a smile appeared on his lips. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura."  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Heh heh, I meant to wait a little bit longer, but I couldn't help it. I needed a little Syaoran/Sakura romance today. Oh yes, I know this isn't incredibly long but I know you guys are loving every inch of it. Isn't it sweeeeeeet? -bliss- 


	7. The Nightshirt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS.  
  
Author's note(s): Still looking for a proofreader. Anyone interested?  
  
I don't really have much to say other than Falling Blossom is now totally finished. This is now my chief story.  
  
Umm, oh yeah, WARNING. This chapter is almost one hundred percent FLUFF. ^- ^; Heh.  
  
****  
  
Something was buzzing. She frowned, still half asleep.  
  
'Tomoyo will wake me up when it's time for work.'  
  
She heard blankets rustling behind her and a sleepy moan. Her eyes flew open as she realized the sound wasn't her alarm clock. It was the phone. She threw the covers off and lurched for the phone, glaring as she noticed Syaoran watching with an amused expression.  
  
She opened her mouth but found her mouth dry. She had to swallow a couple times before her voice finally woke up.  
  
"Hello?" she said, trying to keep the anger from her voice.  
  
"This is your wake up call," came the cheery voice on the other end.  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Wake up call?"  
  
The voice seemed used to this response. "You scheduled one last night."  
  
She scowled. "Thank you." She slammed the phone down on the hook and angrily pushed herself from bed. Her nightshirt fell to below her knees as she walked straight to the hotel door. She opened it to find a wrapped package lying in the hall.  
  
She heard Syaoran footsteps and blushed immediately. Relieved her back was to him and conscious about the length of the nightshirt, she bent and picked it up. Her name was scrawled neatly on top.  
  
She turned and started back into the hotel room, keeping her eyes on the floor as she passed Syaoran. She chose to ignore the fact that all he was wearing was a pair of long pants. His chest was bare.  
  
She walked to their little table and sat down, staring at the package. She heard him begin to make coffee in the mini coffee maker.  
  
"Do you want me to wait for you to open it?" she asked. She didn't really care about the answer. Mostly she was just interested to see how he would treat her this morning.  
  
"It's your package. Open it whenever you want," came the icy response. She looked up, catching anger. Strangely, it was focused more on the package than it was on her.  
  
She sighed and unwrapped it. Underneath the paper was a box. She pulled open the box. Inside was a book titled "Etiquette for Dummies" [Sorry, underlining something doesn't work on my computer]. She tipped the package until a small plastic key fell out with a note attached. Curiously she opened the note.  
  
'When I got your last present, I realized how rude I was being.  
Generally when someone gives you a present, you send one in reply. So  
I decided to amend it.  
  
I included a book of etiquette. You might find it useful if you join  
me for dinner. I like to dine in upscale restaurants, you see. Try not  
to embarrass me.  
  
I also included the key. I assumed the point of your letter was I  
should be preparing for my capture. If that's so, you might want to  
hang on to the key.  
  
Hoping I've been helpful,  
Li Chang  
  
P.S. I guess my men are getting better.'  
  
She closed the note with a snap, growling angrily. Syaoran looked at her before placing a cup of coffee in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't his love letters sweet enough for you?" he asked. Though he tried to keep his tone taunting, she detected a bit of ice underneath. She looked up, surprised.  
  
"It's not a-" she started. A phone ring stopped her. He had already turned away. She sighed and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I see you got my package," came a snide voice.  
  
She felt the blood drain from her face. She forced herself to speak. "I suppose you were behind the wake up call?"  
  
He laughed. "Well, I was eager to see if you'd like it."  
  
She sighed. "I know etiquette."  
  
She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Well, I was afraid you might have been too busy in your agent training to learn that."  
  
Hiding the anger from her voice, she answered. "I've been to nice restaurants before, Chang."  
  
He chuckled, not answering her. Sakura heard footsteps and turned. Syaoran now wore a shirt. He was picking up his coat and heading for the door. She caught him glance back at her before he walked out the door. Something in his gaze made her place the phone back on the hook and race after him. She was halfway down the hallway when she heard it start to ring again.  
  
She saw him getting in the elevator and raced for it. The doors started to shut. She called out his name in hopes he would stop it. She saw him look up, startled, before he reluctantly stuck his foot in between the doors.  
  
She stepped inside the elevator, feeling slightly foolish as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.  
  
She glared up at him. "Why are you so cold to me this morning? What've I done?"  
  
He looked away, not answering her.  
  
"Well?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing," he said finally.  
  
She glanced up at the floor. They were almost in the lobby.  
  
'I have to make him stop being so icy around me,' she thought. She bit her lip as she realized the quickest way to fix that. The bell rang again. They were only two floors from the lobby.  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder, waiting until he turned. Quickly, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. When she heard the doors starting to open, she pulled away, slightly dizzy.  
  
The two walked out of the elevator, ignoring the funny looks a woman gave them. Sakura took the silence gratefully, slightly embarrassed about what she had just done.  
  
Finally he spoke. "You are very unpredictable, Sakura."  
  
She looked up at him through her surprise. He was grinning. She felt her cheeks turning red and tried to hide her face.  
  
"Well, I couldn't let you ignore me like that," she said, frowning when her voice came out gruff.  
  
She started towards the front of the hotel when he caught her around the waist. He pulled her backwards, hugging her from behind. Leaning down so he could whisper in her ear, he spoke.  
  
"You do realize you're still in your nightshirt."  
  
She looked down and stifled her scream, rushing straight for the elevator. She pressed the button five times before racing for the stairs. She heard him laugh and follow her.  
  
****  
  
He took his time going up the stairs, amused to find a glaring Sakura waiting for him by the door.  
  
"You have the key," she said, averting her eyes now that he was close enough.  
  
He laughed and pulled it from his pocket. Quickly sliding it through the lock, he pushed the door open. He watched as she rushed to pull on a pair of sweatpants.  
  
He had barely sat down at the table when the phone rang. Looking at Sakura, he jumped for the phone. She looked surprised, but let him have it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, dear cousin."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "We're just about to go get something to eat. Why don't you call back later?"  
  
"How about I speak to Sakura?" His voice was light.  
  
He growled. "Why do you want to talk to her?" Syaoran carefully ignored the gasp he heard from Sakura. He hoped she wouldn't ask about it later.  
  
Chang laughed. "I'm not going to steal your girl, little cousin."  
  
He frowned. "I wasn't worried about that," he said, clenching his teeth.  
  
Again his cousin laughed. "Which is why you practically go green whenever she talks to me, of course. I seem to remember you storming out of your room only moments before."  
  
He continued, ignoring Syaoran's growl. "You really should be nicer to her, Syaoran. Girls aren't too smart. She'll think she's done something wrong. She won't understand it's just jealousy rearing its ugly head."  
  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura. She was watching him, her eyes big. He turned his back on her, keeping his voice low as he responded.  
  
"Leave her alone, Chang. Our business should stay between us."  
  
He started to pull the phone from his ear, but stopped when he heard him responding. "Oh, but cousin, messing with your girlfriend is always amusing."  
  
He slammed the phone on the hook, ignoring Sakura's questioning glance. He started past her, but she stepped in front of him.  
  
He looked up through his anger to find her standing firmly with her hands on her hips. "Stop trying to deal with everything yourself, Syaoran. We're partners, remember?"  
  
He gazed at her for a few minutes, slightly amused when she started to blush. He walked past her, seating himself at the table, thinking about Chang.  
  
Her voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you jealous of Chang?"  
  
He didn't answer, knowing no matter what he said he would give himself away. She seated herself in the chair next to him, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Syaoran, I made a bad choice on that plane. You were being so hostile to me and he was being so nice-" She stopped herself. "But it was still a bad choice."  
  
She rested her hand on top of his. He tried to ignore how his heart fluttered. "This is a good one."  
  
She was silent. He knew she was waiting for his response.  
  
'I shouldn't be doing this while we're on the job. Developing feelings for a partner can both endanger the mission and endanger the partner.'  
  
He opened his mouth to tell her, but made a mistake. He looked into her eyes.  
  
Sighing, he choked back down his words and placed his hand on top of Sakura's.  
  
"I have this tendency to make things harder," he finally admitted.  
  
She stood up and leaned in front of his face with a smile. "I've noticed." She kissed him lightly on the lips then started rummaging through her bags.  
  
"How about you take me out to breakfast?" she asked over her shoulder.  
  
He smiled. "Only if you wear that nightshirt."  
  
He jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the remote she flung at him.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Heh, how cute, no? Okay, well, next chapter is going to be MUCH more involved in plot furthering. Don't worry, still cute Syaoran/Sakura moments but, well, the plot really needs to be furthered. Hope you liked the fluff! 


	8. Remembering

DISCLAIMER: -sigh- No fun ideas have flocked to my brain today.  
  
Author's note(s): Ah! I've decided, yes, fluff is nice, but plot is important. You guys are going to have to expect a slight decline of fluff. ^-~ Sorry!  
  
And, I apologize for the wait. I haven't been able to get on the computer in a while. Does anyone here read Harry Potter? HOW COULD ROWLING DO THAT?! Ah! Is anyone ELSE outraged?  
  
****  
  
Sakura smiled at him, hoping to divert attention away from the very large bite of pancake she had just taken. It didn't work.  
  
"Are you really that hungry, then?" he asked, his voice lightly taunting her.  
  
She scowled, fighting to keep the blush from her face. "I'm not going to grace that with an answer."  
  
He laughed, a hearty laugh that made Sakura want to smile herself. She realized she had hardly heard an earnest laugh from him.  
  
"Because you can't think of one?"  
  
Her scowl deepened and she quickly forgot how nice his laugh was. Somehow it wasn't as nice when accompanied with a taunt.  
  
They ate in silence for another few moments, Sakura sopping her pancake in syrup before eating it in much smaller portions than before. She heard him cough and looked up. He was smiling nervously.  
  
"Thanks for, uh, letting me take you to breakfast."  
  
She laughed. "Thanks for taking me to breakfast. I love going out to eat."  
  
She placed a hand over his and smiled. She motioned towards the small diner they were in.  
  
"Besides, I love diners. Isn't this one cute?"  
  
She let her eyes wander around the diner. The walls were covered with a cheap aluminum siding and shaped like the walls you might see on an old trailer. There was a bar in one corner with red and white tiles, giving it a very fifties look. The tables were all booths, with red vinyl cushions and white tables. On the walls hung clocks that ticked loudly, but by far the loudest part of the room was the jukebox in the corner that was dishing out the latest request.  
  
Sakura was turning to beg for a couple quarters for the jukebox when her eyes caught on to something. One of those "Daily Wisdom" page-by-page calendars was propped up on front of the bar. There were several marks showing where the days before had been torn off. Her eyes widened as she read the date on the calendar.  
  
W.E.D.N.E.S.D.A.Y.  
Make sure today you show  
patience, obedience, and  
a calm nature. People react  
better when treated with respect.  
Remember this and your  
day will be successful.  
  
She felt her blood drain. Syaoran's voice was ringing in her ears, tainted with worry. He shook her hand until she finally looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he demanded.  
  
She pointed wordlessly at the calendar. She watched his face as he read the calendar. His reaction mimicked her own. He turned to her, eyes slightly angry.  
  
"I told you you're not going tonight."  
  
His tone surprised her. It also angered her. "And I told you I am. It's my choice."  
  
He pulled his hand away from hers and stared down at his food. "You'll get hurt, Sakura."  
  
She frowned. "I'm an agent. I know how to deal with this kind of thing." Her voice was surprising in her own ears. She had meant it to come out detached, but she winced upon hearing the quiver in her voice.  
  
'What's gotten into me? It's not like I'm going to be killed. I know how to handle Chang.'  
  
His expression was skeptical before he looked away. She sighed and reached out, grabbing his hand and holding it until he looked up.  
  
"I promise I'll be careful," she said slowly.  
  
He looked at her before looking away again, although this time he didn't drop her hand. She knew it was the best she'd get from him.  
  
"If it's fancy, though, I'll need to buy a new dress, and probably a new purse, so we'd bett--"  
  
She was cut off as a blond an from the counter walked over to her.  
  
"Phone call for you," he said quietly.  
  
She looked up, surprised. His eyes hid his emotion. She frowned and followed him, casting an apologetic expression over her shoulder. Syaoran watched her, eyes intent.  
  
When she reached the phone, she had already figured out who it was.  
  
"What do you want, Chang?" she said, carefully keeping her voice low. She saw the blond man watching her discreetly.  
  
"Your men work in a diner?" she added quickly.  
  
The voice on the other end laughed. "When I need them to, they do."  
  
Her frown deepened. "Why are you calling me?"  
  
"To make sure you're coming, of course." His voice had once again taken on that awful mock-surprised tone. Her teeth hurt just to hear it.  
  
She realized a couple near the bar were watching her curiously. Frowning again, she turned away from them so that she was now facing the aluminum wall. She lowered her voice even more.  
  
"I already told you. I'm coming."  
  
"Great! Shall I pick you up then?" His voice was light. Somehow it angered her even more.  
  
"Fine. What time?" She asked shortly.  
  
"How's seven for you? Unless you already have other plans?"  
  
"It's fine. I'll see you then," she said, pulling the receiver from her ear. His voice made her stop.  
  
"Oh, and Sakura? Please don't bring Syaoran," he said, his voice still very light. "He might not feel comfortable around us."  
  
She growled and hung up, glaring at the blond man. He kept his expression carefully blank.  
  
As she seated herself, she realized Syaoran's eyes were still following her.  
  
"It was Chang. He wanted to make sure I was going."  
  
"And you told him yes?" he asked softly.  
  
She nodded, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Then we'd better get you ready," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. Dropping some money on the table, he left through the door, pulling Sakura behind him.  
  
She smiled when she realized her hand was still in his.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: AHH! I'm so sorry! I have to go RIGHT NOW or my mom will kill me! I'm sorry! The next will have the dinner! 


	9. Not a Date

Disclaimer: Nope, CCS is still not mine.  
  
Author's Note(s): I know you guys are ready to kill me for taking so long. Sorry, this is kinda the. . . really important chapter. This one pretty much determines how the rest of the story is going to be. So, before I wrote it, I kinda had to figure OUT how I wanted the rest of the story to be. ^-^;  
  
Azi: Wow, you've gotten two shout outs ^-~. You're on a roll. Heh, yes, that sucked. I'm still trying to cope with the loss of him. I wonder what the next book will be like. Gosh I wish he would come back, but I know he won't. It still sucks.  
  
hOsHi HaNaZaKaRi: I'm sorry your computer has a problem with pop-ups, our old one had the same problem. I'm glad you did review though. ^-~ Mmm, yeah, he is a lot like Eriol, very. . . self-assured. If you want to know the truth, I've only seen one episode with Eriol in it so I didn't feel comfortable adding him in as anything but a small part.  
  
Wolf Blossom- Thanks for the compliment. Sorry about the blind date, that really stinks. ^-^ At least you got rid of him. Umm, Syaoran has accepted Sakura in a romantic type way (he's no longer trying to push her away) but they haven't exactly had that little 'couple' talk. ^-~ Make sense at all?  
  
****  
  
She could hear him pacing through the bathroom door. With a light chuckle, she lightly sprinkled the eyeshadow on her right eyelid. She had been extra careful in applying it tonight. Because her hair was pulled into a loose bun, her face received special emphasis. Her makeup now done, she stepped back to get a good luck at herself.  
  
She had chosen a simple sleeveless dress for tonight. The color of sapphires, it accented all of her curves, though she had insisted upon the high neckline. Ending at her feet, you could barely see the black heels underneath. A simple silver chain hung from her neck.  
  
Content with her appearance, she opened the door and stepped through. Her gaze flickered to a restless Syaoran, perched on the edge of his bed. She coughed, smiling when he looked up.  
  
His eyes took in her body quickly before returning to her face. His mouth wide open, he stood and walked over to her.  
  
Stopping in front of her, he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Shivering from his closeness, she smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
Realizing she was staring at him, she quickly walked by him and dropped into a chair. Syaoran followed, sitting opposite her.  
  
"What time are you meeting him?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
She spared a quick glance at the clock behind her.  
  
'6:45. I better start really getting ready.'  
  
She stood quickly and walked over to the curtain, closing it. Though she hated that Chang's men could see them, she knew changing rooms would be a waste of time. She also hated to leave the room dark and dreary, so she left the curtains open most of the time. Now, though, she wanted privacy.  
  
Crossing the room in five quick strides, she pulled out her suitcase and rifled through it until she found the purse Eriol had given her.  
  
Hurriedly, she slid a knife into its secret compartment. She checked to make sure the Agency's credit card was still safe inside. She then dumped some makeup, her driver's license, and other necessities inside. Her new gun was the next inside.  
  
Reaching inside the suitcase a second time, she retrieved both the packet of gum and the pen. She dropped both inside the purse with a smile.  
  
Now she grabbed a knife and its sheath and hooked it underneath her dress, near the top of her thigh. She was careful to keep her back to Syaoran as she did this.  
  
This done, she paused for a moment, going through a mental checklist.  
  
'Money. . . check. Tape recorder. . . check. Weapons. . . check. All other toys. . . check.'  
  
With a grin, she turned to face Syaoran. The grin fell from her face when she caught his serious expression. Sighing, she walked back towards him.  
  
"You know this isn't a date, right?" she asked, her voice kind.  
  
He looked up, his eyes alight with anger. She braced herself for his harsh words. "Just because I'm not happy doesn't mean I'm jealous, Sakura. It's not about you."  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to him. She waited for him to look at her before speaking. "I'm doing this for the Agency. Chang has been eluding captivity for years. I need to stay in contact with him; I need to learn some information on this girl. I can't give up this opportunity. It may be the only one we get."  
  
The anger left them and a look of defeat took over. "He's not going to just take you out to dinner, Sakura. He'll pull something the second you let your guard down."  
  
She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Then I won't let my guard down."  
  
Inspiration hit her suddenly. She raced to her purse and pulled out one of the devices from the gum packet. Placing on in a hidden fold, she handed him the wrapper.  
  
"Now you can track me in case Chang tries something."  
  
He looked up first at the wrapper, than at her, a pleasant smile on his lips. "It's hard to believe you're the same girl who ran into me about a week ago."  
  
She blushed, remembering their first encounter.  
  
'Why do I always manage to embarrass myself in front of him?'  
  
Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door. She threw a look at the clock, sighing as she realized it was the appointed time.  
  
Smoothing her dress, she approached the door. With each step the butterflies in her stomach seemed to multiply. She heard footsteps behind her and realized Syaoran was following her to the door. The thought was oddly comforting.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she flung the door open to find the person she had been expecting. Chang's dark brown hair was now combed neatly back, causing his brilliant blue eyes to shine even brighter.  
  
'I prefer the 'just-out-of-bed' look on my guys,' she thought, stifling a smile.  
  
"Hello," he said, his eyes taking her appearance in. She felt herself blush under his gaze.  
  
'At least Syaoran was more discreet about it.'  
  
She heard a growl behind her and watched as Chang's head snapped up. His eyes zeroed in on the figure behind her and a smirk began to form.  
  
"Ahh. . . Syaoran! I should've known you'd be here to see the girl off on her date," he said, placing special emphasis on 'date'. His smirk deepened. "I suppose she has a curfew?"  
  
Feeling him stiffen behind her, she spoke up. "I've set my own curfew. I'll be back by eleven." After a pause, she added, "And it's not a date."  
  
Chang laughed-the same laugh that always managed to make Sakura's blood boil. It reminded her of the self-assuring laugh a father might give a foolish child. And from the look on his face, it was as he intended it to be.  
  
"Shall we be going then?" he asked, the mirth still in his voice. Casting an amused look at Syaoran, he added, "That is, of course, if I have your permission?"  
  
Once again Sakura broke in. "I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
As she moved to step out, she felt a firm hand on her waist. Surprised, she let Syaoran pull her backwards, turning her in a graceful motion. He pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. He let go suddenly, looking into her eyes.  
  
Dizzy and dazed, it was all she could do to stare back. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Be safe."  
  
With a last frown to Chang, he released her. Chang laughed lightly, though Sakura thought she heard an icy undertone.  
  
"Placing your claim a little forcefully, aren't you, dear cousin?"  
  
Syaoran slammed the door behind them, leaving Sakura even more stunned than usual. Chang's laugh echoed through her thoughts, helping to clear them slightly. She stared at Chang's offered arm before taking it and letting him lead her down the hall.  
  
"Your cousin?" she asked faintly.  
  
He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Then he smiled. "I take it Syaoran didn't tell you we were related, then?" He dropped the smile, letting a overly sad look replace it. "I just don't understand. It's like he's not proud of me or something." He let out a short bark of a laugh and reached out, pressing the elevator button.  
  
"What happened?" She was still getting over her daze.  
  
"Well, his mother is my aunt, and. . ."  
  
When she glared at him, he dropped it with a laugh. Shaking his head, he started speaking again. "We grew up together, actually. Always had a little rivalry going." He eyed her for a second before adding, "Especially with the girls."  
  
The elevator door opened behind them. It was empty. She stepped in and let him press the button.  
  
"You stole his girlfriend?" she asked quietly, her dislike of the man growing rapidly.  
  
"Fiancé, actually," he said carelessly.  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped. "Why? Why would you do something so awful to your own cousin?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, his mouth hardened. "Because I could. She wanted me more than she wanted him."  
  
As the door sprang opened, he added carelessly, "She's part of my organization now."  
  
Sakura stared after him for a minute before letting him lead her through the lobby and into the street. She didn't speak again until they were climbing into a taxi.  
  
"Don't you miss your family?" she asked quietly.  
  
He turned to her quickly, eyes angry. "My family never understood my talent, Sakura. Of course I don't miss them."  
  
She pulled back, startled. She decided to let the subject drop.  
  
'At least until I can use it against him.'  
  
Cursing, she realized she had forgotten to tape that.  
  
****  
  
Chang refused to discuss anything until halfway through the dinner. Sakura felt her anger rising, but fought to control it. Somehow she knew the man would just find joy in her obvious discomfort. So she ate her dinner, making light conversation, but remembering this time to press the button on top of her purse. The tape recorder was now free to record everything.  
  
"You know, I've missed getting presents from you, Sakura. They were always amusing," he said suddenly.  
  
Sakura looked up, slightly surprised. With a smirk, she said, "Well, perhaps I'll send you one tomorrow. As a thank you for a nice dinner." After a short pause, she added, "And hopefully, for information."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, watching her with an amused expression. "Of course."  
  
Something about his expression made her uneasy. She pushed it away angrily.  
  
'Everything about him makes me uneasy.'  
  
Finally, Chang pushed away his plate and watched her. Sakura took a careful sigh before speaking. This was the reason she had even agreed to come.  
  
"You obviously know why Syaoran and I are here."  
  
He nodded, waving his hand carelessly. "To end my mischief. The same thing the WPO's been trying to do for years."  
  
Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "You sound very. . . sure. . . of your ability to elude capture. Surprising coming from a man who's ransoming a girl off for papers detailing his planned capture."  
  
His face changed into an almost proud smile. "I knew one day your wit would actually show."  
  
Clenching her teeth, she forced herself to answer. "Where is the girl?"  
  
"At my headquarters."  
  
"And where would that be?" she asked quietly, watching his movement.  
  
He broke into a light chuckle. "Well, I can't tell you that."  
  
Expecting this response, she tried another angle. She let herself laugh lightly in return before leaning forward, keeping her voice very low. "Don't tell me the wonderful Li Chang needs to hold a helpless girl hostage just to get what he wants."  
  
To her surprise, he let out another, heartier laugh. Then he raised his hand, summoning the waiter over. The man came obediently.  
  
"The check, please?" he asked politely.  
  
With a nod, the man turned and started toward the kitchen.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she jumped forward, hissing, "I came here to get some answers, Chang. This meeting is not over."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say it was."  
  
She watched him cautiously. He chuckled again before answering.  
  
"How about we go get some ice cream? There's a little shop just around the corner." He pause, eyeing her before he continued, "Although we do appear slightly overdressed."  
  
"They serve desert here, don't they?" Then an idea suddenly hit her, making her stomach queasy. "Unless you've got something like. . . my capture. . . planned along the way?"  
  
He let out a laugh that made her think he had reached a new plane of evil. He motioned carelessly around the restaurant. For the first time, Sakura saw something move in the shadows. She looked back towards the door and saw the doorman watching her carefully.  
  
"I don't need to lure you away for that," he said lightly.  
  
When the bill came, Sakura was still trying to come up with a plan. She watched numbly as Chang handed the man a few bills before standing.  
  
Realizing she was making a fool of herself, she hurriedly stood, letting him lead the way outside.  
  
They walked down the street in silence, Chang looking cheerful while Sakura carefully kept her expression blank.  
  
Chang broke the silence suddenly. "Do you really want to know where Nicole is?"  
  
Sakura looked up quickly, surprised. Her eyes narrowed quickly in suspicion. "Yes," she said slowly.  
  
"That can be arranged," he said lightly.  
  
Sakura's eyes caught a flicker of movement to her left and whirled, already in a fighting stance. Two more flickers to her right made her turn back. She was vaguely aware of a black car pulling up beside them. The flickers became full-grown men. She cursed lightly, watching as Chang stepped out of the circle and into the front of the car.  
  
Sakura braced herself, avoiding the first guy's lunge. She felt strong arms grab her from behind and kicked the man in his shin. His grip slackened and she slid from him. Two more pairs of hands grabbed her. She kicked and punched wildly, but rarely landed any.  
  
In dismay, she felt herself being lifted from the ground. She watched as the car door was opened. She was shoved in the backseat.  
  
She threw herself against the door, hitting it just a second after it was closed.  
  
Hearing sound behind her, she whirled and realized that was someone here with her. She watched as he pulled a needle from his coat.  
  
Someone opened the door and slid in. Strong hands held her still and she watched helplessly as the needle punctured her skin.  
  
Within seconds, the world went black.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran watched the grid carefully. Sakura had been stationary for a short while. He presumed they were eating dinner. Then he had watched as she left, puzzled slightly. It still seemed normal, however.  
  
His pulse quickened when he saw her speeding off suddenly.  
  
"She's in a car."  
  
With a cry, he grabbed his coat and ran out of the room, dead set on tracking her.  
  
When he glanced at the grid again, the green icon was gone. A message flashed in the right corner.  
  
'B.u.g. F.a.i.l.e.d.'  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Blah blah, sorry for typos, blah blah, not much time, blah blah, lightning storm. . .  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Finally things are starting to get more exciting. 


	10. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: Nope, CCS is still not mine.  
  
Author's Note(s): Sorry for the long delay, I've been dealing with some personal stuff. . . not to mention I haven't been at the house very often. . . well. I hope you still enjoy THIS chapter. ^_^  
  
Azi: -evil laugh- Cliffhangers suck. . . unless you're the author. ^-^  
  
****  
  
He rubbed his eyes roughly then checked the screen again.  
  
'This can't be happening.'  
  
He didn't know how long he stood staring at that paper before a door opened and a couple stepped out. Though busy talking, they stopped abruptly when they saw him. Casting him a strange look, they walked past, laughing once they turned the corner. Numbly, Syaoran realized he must look odd gaping at the gum wrapper.  
  
The problem was that he had nowhere else to go. The paper he held in his hands was the only remainder of hope he had. When the bug had died, so had his hope. She was gone.  
  
So he stared.  
  
Long after every wrinkle in the paper had been noted and named, something broke through his thoughts.  
  
He hardly had to strain his ears to hear the awful sound.  
  
The wrapper dropped from his hand and he turned sharply on his heel, bolting for the door. It took a second for him to realize the door was locked. Cursing, he pulled the key from his pocket. Thankfully the noise did not stop.  
  
He burst through the door, racing straight for the source of the ringing.  
  
His hand wrenched it from its cradle on its seventh ring. He gasped for breath before answering.  
  
"Chang?"  
  
****  
  
She rolled over with a groan and immediately heard a click behind her. Recognizing the click, she froze instantly.  
  
Someone behind her laughed.  
  
"I guess I don't have to say freeze," said a female voice, taunting her.  
  
Sakura didn't answer. The woman laughed again and Sakura had to grit her teeth to keep from responding angrily. Somehow she knew making a woman who held a gun mad wasn't the smartest move. But something from her voice made Sakura instantly hate her.  
  
She heard footsteps and watched numbly as a woman suddenly appeared in front of her. She looked up from the side of her bed and had to fight to stifle a gasp.  
  
The woman was tall and skinny enough to be a model, though she had filled out in certain areas. She wore a simple outfit of black dress pants and a white tank top. Long blond hair was piled into a sloppy bun atop her head. Her face had dainty features: a strong chin, small nose and large gray eyes. Her lips were held in an amused expression, presumably affected by the gun she held in her hands. It was carefully trained on Sakura.  
  
"So you're the woman who's got her hooks in Syaoran, then?"  
  
Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she asked a question of her own. "And you would be. . ."  
  
She laughed. "Easy there, sweetheart. I'll tell you when I'm good and ready."  
  
Sakura couldn't help it; She rolled her eyes and propped herself up on the cot. The woman's gray eyes were narrowed on her, and she noticed her clutch on the trigger had tightened.  
  
'So I can be rude and she still won't shoot me. . . must be on orders not to. . .'  
  
Stifling a smile at this thought, she realized the woman was speaking again.  
  
"You needn't get cocky, girl. Chang'll be here in a little to straighten you out."  
  
The thought of Chang brought an angry growl from Sakura. Her eyes flashed to the heavy shadows lingering on the side of the room. She narrowed her eyes but couldn't tell whether someone was there or if she was just imagining things.  
  
She looked around the room finally and realized while it resembled a guestroom, it must be underground. There was one small window on the left wall, but it was very high and all she could see was the pavement from the street outside. Though she stared for a couple minutes, she saw no one walk by.  
  
'Well, we're still in a town, just not in a busy part of it,' she thought.  
  
She was lying on a small cot directly across from the window. There was a table with three chairs pulled up near it. On the walls were various tapestries, presumably hiding the concrete wall behind it. She also knew it would help to hide spies.  
  
The strange woman settled into a chair near Sakura, her gun never leaving its target. Sakura narrowed her eyes on the gun and let out a gasp.  
  
"That's my gun," she said softly.  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow and spared a glance at the gun. "Oh really? Where'd you get it? A trashcan? Really, it's rather pathetic, isn't it?"  
  
Though she was taunting her, Sakura clenched her jaw and broke into a sweet smile. "Then why don't you return it?"  
  
She laughed. "One day we can have a shoot out. But not now."  
  
Sakura took the pause in conversation as a chance to look for her weapons. She realized she was still in the same dress she had worn for dinner, but her knife had been removed from its sheath. Her purse was also gone.  
  
She turned back to the woman and glared. "Why are we waiting on Chang?"  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow but did not respond.  
  
With an impatient sigh, she let her body fall back on the cot, her eyes trained on the window. Now she had to do what she hated most. Wait.  
  
****  
  
"Yes, cousin, it's me," Chang answered, obviously amused. "I know we agreed on a curfew of eleven, but Sakura was feeling a little drowsy. She'll be staying here tonight."  
  
Syaoran growled angrily, making sure the curtains were closed before he continued. "You drugged her?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Chang laughed. "She was drowsy."  
  
"You drugged her," he repeated, this time with more conviction.  
  
"Well, no. One of my men did," he said. "But I did give the order."  
  
Syaoran slammed his fist against the wall, ignoring the pain. He was glad the curtains were closed; he didn't want Chang to see how angry he was making him. Unfortunately, his cousin had one more surprise for him.  
  
"Really, cousin. You need to control your anger a little better."  
  
Syaoran bolted upwards, checking the curtains for the third time that night. They were snapped shut; the windows were closed. He remembered checking the room before; he had found no bugs planted. And yet his cousin certainly seemed to have some sort of eyes to their room. First he had found the bug Sakura herself had planted discreetly and now this. He cursed again.  
  
"Where's the bug?" he spat.  
  
Chang laughed a second time. "Oh now. Don't make an old man tell his secrets."  
  
Syaoran snorted. "Old man? You're only a few years older than me." After pausing a minute, he couldn't help but add, "And a man? Certainly not."  
  
Though it was a childish reaction, he was proud to hear Chang's growl. The remark had a history between them- Syaoran still remembered the night Chang had admitted to stealing his fiancé. He had said the same words.  
  
When his cousin spoke again, his voice was noticeably harsh. "Appropriate words, Syaoran. For tonight I stole the second woman you loved."  
  
Syaoran laughed; a laugh that eerily resembled Chang's own. "You're losing your touch cousin. The first fell for your charms, yes. But Sakura? No, you had to drug her to get her home with you. Not a wonderful victory, is it?"  
  
Chang snorted. "It doesn't change that I have her."  
  
Syaoran sensed the stubbornness in his cousin's voice and changed the subject. "When am I going to get her back?"  
  
His cousin was quiet before he finally spoke, his voice dripping with amusement. "What makes you think you'll get her back? Maybe she'll choose to join my organization like the first."  
  
Syaoran answered, his voice quietly dangerous. "You should get to know your prisoner better, cousin. She'll never join someone who kidnaps women for plans."  
  
Chang laughed. "So the WPO still thinks that? They still think I kidnapped her?" He began laughing loudly again, not stopping for a few minutes. Syaoran endured them. "I was sure you'd correct them, dear cousin."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "It was easier that way."  
  
"And you wouldn't have gotten the case if they'd known the truth," said Chang, obviously thinking aloud. He let out another chuckle before going silent.  
  
"When am I going to get her back?" asked Syaoran again.  
  
"Well, maybe she won't join my team, but she does have information on the WPO," he said thoughtfully. "Information that could be very useful."  
  
Syaoran snorted. "You think she'll just spit out the information? She's a seasoned agent," he said, happy his voice kept his uncertainty hidden.  
  
Chang sighed. "Perhaps. But there is another value she has-she's an agent. I'm sure I could ransom her for the papers."  
  
"I thought that was what you were using Nicole for."  
  
"I'm sure you'll tell them the truth soon enough," he said simply.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "She's an agent. Expendable. They won't give up the papers for her."  
  
Chang laughed again. "You misunderstood me, cousin. I meant ransom her to you."  
  
Syaoran inhaled quickly-too quickly; he coughed for a minute. Hearing his cousin's laughter, he glared, knowing his cousin could see.  
  
"You think I'll let you use me as a pawn?" he finally choked out.  
  
Chang's smirk was evident in his voice. "I didn't think you had a choice." His voice changed as he continued. It now sounded bored. "Now. As much as I'd like to catch up some more, I have a new guest to attend to. I'll call in a day; once you've had time enough to get over your stubbornness. We'll discuss your plans to attain my papers then."  
  
Before Syaoran could open his mouth, the tone was ringing in his ears. He slammed the phone down on the hook, wishing fervently for something to break.  
  
'My cousin would be perfect for such.'  
  
****  
  
The door swung open; Sakura didn't bother to look up. She did, however, hear her guard get up and meet Chang at the door.  
  
When she heard a familiar smacking noise, she quickly turned. She caught the end of their kiss before the gun was firmly targeted on her again.  
  
It didn't register that she'd had a chance to escape; she was finally realizing who the woman was.  
  
"Syaoran's ex-fiancé?" she asked, her voice slightly faint.  
  
The woman smirked. "I prefer Chang's girlfriend, but sure."  
  
Sakura's eyes darted back to the man. He stood, his mouth curled into his usual smirk, his eyes studying her. Her eyes slipped to her dress before darting back at him, now with a dark glare.  
  
"I'm feeling a bit overdressed. Might I have a change of clothes?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Chang nodded but made no move to get them. She watched, gaping, as he seated himself beside his girlfriend. Realizing her mouth was hanging limp, she reattached her jaw and settled herself regally on the cot.  
  
Chang laughed lightly before Sakura's glare finally made him stop. His face was still curled into a smile. "I'm glad you're awake."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes before they resettled back on the barrel aimed at her. She smirked at the woman before turning to Chang.  
  
"Mind calling the woman off?" Shaking her head, she couldn't resist adding, "Jealousy is an ugly emotion."  
  
The woman growled before finally lowering the gun. "You're lucky I let you have the man I was done with," she spat.  
  
Chang broke in before Sakura could respond. "Love, you should be more patient with Sakura. She's still getting over the drugs we gave her."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes as the couple kissed again. She flung her body flat on the cot, staring at the ceiling and carefully ignoring the pair. Though she had been excited about getting information in the beginning, now they were nothing more than a trial of patience.  
  
She was carefully plotting her escape when Chang cleared his throat loudly enough to wrench her from her thoughts. Sighing, she turned her head to face him, not bothering to sit up.  
  
"What?" she spat.  
  
He frowned for a second before answering, "You haven't figured out anything yet, have you?"  
  
His woman laughed again, nudging him fondly. "She doesn't even know who I am yet, love."  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows at this. She knew the woman was Syaoran's ex- fiancé already.  
  
Chang examined her for a moment before breaking into a grin as well. He motioned toward the woman sitting next to him. "Then, in the hopes of being polite, might I introduce my lovely girlfriend? I know how much you've been wanting to meet her."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, but before she could retort, Chang continued.  
  
"In fact, she's the reason you're even here."  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Might I introduce Nicole Meyer?"  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared at the very reason she was here. The woman stared back, her lips curled up in her usual smirk.  
  
"Y-you? But you were k-kidnapped!"  
  
The woman, Nicole, laughed. "They still think I was kidnapped?"  
  
Chang broke in now. "Syaoran hasn't told them yet."  
  
Sakura's eyes were still wide when someone stepped in. She started, realizing he had come from the shadows. He was a tall man, dressed fully in black. The only bursts of color were a pair of blue jeans and a white tee. He sat them down on the table with quiet grace before disappearing back into the shadows.  
  
Sakura was still trying to remember whether he'd come through the door when the clothes were shoved into her lap. She looked down at them, feeling as though she was five seconds behind everyone else, when she felt Nicole's rough hands pulling her from the cot.  
  
She watched numbly as she was shoved into a small dark room. She heard the bolt locking behind her. Standing there, it took Nicole's voice to knock her out of her dream-like state.  
  
"Get dressed now, wench. Don't make Chang wait."  
  
She looked at the clothes clutched in her hands before she fumbled to put them on. Her face was grim.  
  
'He's already surprised me too many times. I can't let him do it again.'  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Hmm? How waaaaas it? Again, typos-sorry. Sorry for the wait as well, lol. At least I finally got it done, though, right? That's what matters? -stares hopefully at angry reviewers- Well. I've got to go do the Rivals update. 


End file.
